


Your Friend, I can save him

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, khan's superblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Harrison, meet John Watson<br/>John Watson, be prepared to meet John Harrison</p><p>(updated!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> can I just point out that I have only seen Star Trek Into Darkness and I'm not a huge Star Trek enthusiast so please don't look down on this work.  
> (update, I'm now a huge Trekkie! and I've seen loads of the original series movies and TV show so if this wrong, you may now judge if it's bad. haha)   
> Also, It's my first one about Star trek.  
> Yes i did just go and see this film because benedict cumberbatch was in it. Don't judge me! XD  
> (Also, Update on this bit, I adore both the original series and both star trek reboot movies!)

The grave was still shiny black with gold letters engraved in the stone. It was the only one that looked this new and it was sickening for John to see. He couldn't bare coming here very often but to miss the one year anniversary of Sherlock's death would be more than just selfish.  With a brave face hiding his fear, he wandered up to the grave, some flowers in his hand. For a second, the world stopped spinning in honor of the great detective. The wind stopped rustling through the trees and clouds cleared the sky. At this moment, John fell to his knees and lay the flowers down.

"It's been too long." He whispered with one hand on the ground which covered Sherlock's body.

"I miss you."

Behind him, someone watched. He was a tall man, or what looked to be a man, dressed in a tight grey leather all-in-one. His hair, dark brown, flopped over one sharp blue eye that gazed over the shaking John. 

"I can save him." He said proudly. The words sounded like a hazy memory to John when they hit his ears. He turned, startled and feeling a bit exposed. Wiping away a tear, he rose to his feet and took a step backwards. 

"What? What did you just say." He breathed, trying not to burst out crying... again.

"Your friend, I can bring him back to life if you'll do one thing for me." The man repeated. 

"I'll do anything." John assured, now collecting himself and standing proudly by his friend's grave. He did not feel an inch of fear as this unknown man approached him, an unsettling smile on his cold face.

"Would you kill a man?"


	2. Kill a man

What the hell was John doing? He sat opposite this strange man, a box that he understood containing blood inside and they were talking about killing someone. The man who had only just revealed his name to be John Harrison explained that the blood was his own and it had such powers as to wake the dead. You could understand why John was just a little skeptical. But then, he would try anything to get Sherlock back and he meant anything. Harrison somehow knew that and was using it to his advantage in the most cruel way possible.

"I know how you feel, to loose someone you love. I've lost a whole crew. They were my family." Harrison explained, biting back tears. This man was clearly insane, John thought.

"And this would be the crew that used to pilot a Star...ship?" John couldn't help but find this funny. Harrison thought differently. He shuffled angrily in his seat and stared hard at John as if Lasers could shoot out his eyes. They were then startled by a waitress turning up, chewing gum loudly and holding out her pad of paper ready for her order. John sent her away, broken from his conversation, he just looked at Harrison with tired eyes.

"Look, I don't want to mess about, ok? Sherlock meant a great deal to me and if you're just here to take the..." John was cut off by a long sigh from the other man. It really got to him, like this future weirdo couldn't care less about bringing Sherlock back, which was why they were both here. Harrison even had the balls to make out as though he understood what it was like. Did he truly love his crew? did he even have one? This could've been a big joke... Oh, now he was looking for Sherlock. Is this the way he'd come back? It sounds like some elaborate rubbish that he'd make up. John always knew Sherlock was alive. He looked deeply into Harrison's eyes, they sparkled with brilliance just like his old friend had and his cheekbones as sharp as Sherlock's.

"Ohhh, I see." He laughed, relaxing and leaning back in his chair, anger boiling his blood in his veins, "Sherlock, You almost had me. You and your crappy story... what did you watch? hu, a series of Star Trek or something?" Suddenly, John felt dizzy, like he wasn't actually in the room anymore. He blinked a couple of times and shot a look over at Harrison who was sparkling orange and silver strands of light circled him. Then, he couldn't see anything.


End file.
